


A secret inspiration

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [123]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, References to Arctic Monkeys, Secrets, somewhere in Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock becomes a cultural icon!





	A secret inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Oh. My. God!” John was listening to music when he catches something crazy. “Sherlock, come here!!”

Rising from the kitchen table with difficulty, he’s been in the same position for hours, he walks near John’s desk. “What? I’m busy and…” 

“Sit down… You’re ready?” The doctor was grinning like an idiot!

“Yes, but… what is it? Is it a clue for a case? Your latest attempt to change your voice mail message to something funny?” He smiles with fondness.

“No… no… just wait. Here you go!” A catchy tune starts to resonate in the flat.

Frowning, Sherlock protests “I don’t see the point… You know that modern music is not my  _forte_ …”

“Wait!... Just there!”  

Suddenly Sherlock hears it. “Stop! Stop! Stop! Go back… WHAT! Really?” He looks at his friend with a mix of incredulity and smugness. John taps the keyboard and there it is again, the detective’s name… in a song!

> _And it don't take no Sherlock Holmes_
> 
> _To see it's a little different around here_

_My name, in a song…_  “This is so weird… Who’s this?” The detective asks, suddenly interested in the music. 

“It’s Arctic Monkeys!” John wasn’t able to stop laughing. “You are a cultural reference! Unbelievable!” 

“Is it legal? It’s my name after all…” Then he quickly types out a text to Mycroft to boast.

**Author's Note:**

> Because my inspiration since 104 is songs by Arctic Monkeys! A title was included in the text of each 221b. Cornerstone, Dangerous animals, One for the road, This house is a circus etc
> 
> So sad that I am the only AM fan among my devoted readers!
> 
> The clues where: 1st clue: It's British! 2nd clue: Music! 3rd clue: indie-rock 4th: Songs title from a British band...
> 
> It was easy-peasy, no? ;-)
> 
> **
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
